1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a parking space sign system and more particularly, to a parking space sleeve system that mounts to existing parking lot bumpers and displays interchangeable and, or illuminable advertising or sign panels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Parking spot bumpers are well known and common place in almost every parking lot. Conventional parking spaces bumpers are approximately four (4) feet long, eight (8) inches wide and five (5) inches high and made from concrete. Oftentimes office buildings have designated parking spaces noted by painted indicia of the owner's parking spot on the outside of the parking bumper or a company name. However, these painted signs are permanent or require frequent upkeep or touch-ups. Advertising signs and covers are also known that are affixed to the exterior of the parking bumper. These signs are exposed to inclement weather, bird droppings, hot automobile liquid droppings and other elements that damage and erode the signs in a short time. They are also easily stolen or vandalized. In addition, known parking bumper covers are typically not illuminable and those that do illuminate comprise inefficient energy circuitry. Lastly, existing parking bumper covers are adapted for only one type of parking bumper. If there existed a parking lot bumper advertising system that accommodated interchangeable and theft protected advertising panels that could also illuminate at night with energy efficient technology and that adapted to parking lot bumpers of varying shapes and sizes it would address these shortcomings and be well received. However, there are no known parking lot bumper advertising systems that adequately or effectively address these needs.
Parking spaces also exist that do not have parking bumpers, yet it would still be desirable and advantageous to be able to place signs or advertisements in these spots as well. Attempts to provide signs in parking areas vary in design. For instance, there exists ground-mounted devices that do not have interchangeable signs and are rigid such that they could cause damage to a vehicle if hit or run over. There is also a promotion distribution system known that distributes promotions based on where a user has parked which allows merchants to target promotions remotely to where someone parks. Advertising devices and systems consisting of signs adhered to the road, parking space or on a wall are known. Known devices such as these are too complicated, susceptible to damage due to inclement weather, vehicle drips and animal droppings or not easily interchangeable.
Accordingly, existing devices and systems for advertising or placing signs in parking spaces do not adequately address or resolve the issues in the background art. Therefore, there exists a need for a parking bumper advertising system that resolves these issues. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing an advertising system for parking spaces as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein. The instant invention is not limited to parking lot bumpers and may be used with any underlying structure.